


Our Last Night

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: If you only had one night to say goodbye to someone you love how would you spend it..





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This features the uncommon pairing of Hlazar (Helga&Salazar). I hope y'all enjoy it!!
> 
> {2}

[](https://ibb.co/9sMg61C)

Helga dashed through the corridors bellowing the password at the bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons. As soon as the passage into the Slytherin CommonRoom was revealed she rushed in to find Salazar standing in front of the fireplace. 

"Is it true?" Helga's gaze bore into his back silently begging him to turn around and look confused about what she was asking about. Alas when he turned his eyes shone with knowing and regret. He knew why she was there. 

"My beloved Helga I regret to say it is."

Helga felt her heart plummet as she watched him take a seat in the large black chair facing the fire. 

"Why Salazar.. Why must you be set in your heartless hatred of half bloods?" Salazar's gazes whipped around to meet her tear filled eyes. "It might be heartless but your naive to believe a half blood can be trusted with the secret of our world!" 

The pulsing lowlight of the fire beckoned her closer to him. As she watched the shadows dancing over his hard chiseled face she felt the urge to be wrapped up in his embrace but that's not what she had come here for. 

"So you thought dueling Godric was the best way to convince him that only the pure bloods should be allowed into the school? They think you want them all dead Salavar! Is that what you want?" Tears rolled down her face despite her attempt to contain them. 

Salazar reached out and grasped her hand pulling her towards him. "You know me better than that Helga.. I merely want them in their own world where they belong I don't wish any harm to befall them."

"Rowena says your leaving, she's furious that you attacked Godric. Can't you just apologize so you could stay? I want you to stay.. with me. " 

Salazar pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Oh my love you know I won't do that. I won't apologize for what I believe to be true. There is a day coming when a half blood will destroy our home, our world. The only thing that might save us is if we refuse to teach them what they need to succeed. "

"We can teach them control and love Salazar we can make this their world too then they won't destroy it. How do you presume to protect your pure bloods if your not even here to watch over them?" Helga lifted her face from his damp shoulder to meet his gorgeous emerald eyes. She found herself becoming so lost in his eyes every time she saw him that it must be obvious to the others how in love she was with him despite their different visions for the future of Hogwarts. 

Salazar lifted his hand to brush her hair away from her tear streaked face."You love everything around you from the plants in your garden to the deadliest monster. Maybe that's why you love me but I'll never believe they will protect our world the way we do. I've taken precautions to ensure the protection of you and our students within my chamber but I can't stay and weaponize those intent on our destruction." 

Salazar slid his hands around the nape of her neck and kissed her gently feeling the salty wet traces of her tears still lingering on her lips. He kissed her, gently, then with increasing pressure until she was grabbing at him desperately.

"This is our last night together, isn't it?"

His gaze lingered upon hers a moment before his skillful hands began to untie the laces of her corset freeing her breasts from its tight embrace,as her own hands were busy pulling his shirt over his head only allowing their lips to separate long enough to fully remove their clothes. As his lips moved from her mouth down her neck she allowed her hands to take an adventure of their own down his chest and past his waist till they discovered his hard erection throbbing under her grip. His breath caught before letting out a soft moan as she rubbed her hands against him. He rose from the chair with her wrapped around him and lowered her to the carpet laid out in front of the fireplace and began kissing every inch of her body as if marking it as his own before sliding into her. 

"I hope your prepared for a long farewell my love."

Helga woke the next morning to find yellow roses scattered around her body and a note on the pile of her clothes. 

"My dearest Helga, I want last night and this note to be your last memory of me so that in the future when your mind wanders to thoughts of us you won't think about watching me leave. Do know that though my body travels far from yours my heart is there lying alongside your own beating as one, it has since that day in your gardens and will till my last breath leaves my lungs. With all my love, Salazar. "

The sentences of the letter blurry as her eyes began to fill with tears. He was gone.. She should have know he would try to protect her from the pain of his departure but the pain was there all the same. He skin had grown cold from the absence of his touch. Though he was gone the sun still set followed by the moon as it always had but the castle felt hollow without him. As she walked the corridors longing to relive every moment she had ever shared with Salazar there was a soft sound of movement as the wall beside her began to change into a doorway into a room she knew quite well didn't exist, yet here it was. The rooms inner walls seemed to be filled with the memories of her and her beloved from their first kiss till their last night, she visited this room often to ease the pain of losing Salazar she didn't know how the room came to be or why it revealed itself when it did but she likes to think that her desperate desire created it into existence with the help of Hogwarts itself the room comes to those in need and possesses whatever the seeker requires of it. Helga would go there nearly every night and fall asleep to the sound of their life together whispering in her ear.. 

~EzioBladeSpade~


End file.
